Too Long To Realize
by foliveauslly4ever
Summary: Fletcher is throwing a Christmas party but accidentally forgets to invite Olive, his best friend. Olive doesn't know why it bothers her so much, but then it hits her like a ton of bricks. Will Fletcher realize it, too? Or will it be too late because he took too long to realize? Find out in 'Too Long To Realize'.
1. Why are you being so mean to me?

**Hey guys! I'm new to and this is my first fanfiction! Hope you like chapter 1! I do not own A.N.T. Farm, just the story line.**

**Olive's P.O.V. (14 years old)**

I awoke to a blaring alarm at 6:45 AM, 15 minutes later than I usually woke up. I must have set it incorrectly the night before. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I hopped out of bed and skipped my usual shower. I raced downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar, tearing it open and taking a huge bite while racing back upstairs. I tossed the remainder of the bar on my bed and scavenged my drawers for an outfit. I threw on the usual, flowered pants, flats, and a sweater of some kind. When I looked at the clock it read 6:58, which meant I had 2 minutes to get out to the bus stop. I ran a comb through my hair and tossed it into a ponytail. I quickly ran to the bathroom and just gurgled some mouthwash. Taking a glance in the mirror and feeling somewhat satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my book bag and raced towards the front door, passing my mother in the process. I'm guessing she saw me because she shouted, "Goodbye, sweetie! Have a nice day!" I threw a quick, 'Bye, mom!' and a kiss over my shoulder.

I got to the bus stop just as soon as it pulled up. When Margaret (my bus driver) opened the doors she laughed and said, "Sleep in?" I mumbled a, 'Yeah' as I ascended the few steps and took my usual seat next my best friend, Chyna Parks. "Hey, what's up?" she smiled at me, seeming generally interested in my response. That's the thing about Chyna, she was always curious. She was an excellent listener, too. She was sweet, smart, fun, pretty, musically gifted. All the things I'm not. And that's why I was so jealous of her. What kind of a person is jealous of their best friend?! Me. That's what kind of person. I must have been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized Chyna was saying my name repetitiously. "Olive? Olive! OLIVE!" Chyna yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at her with a confused expression. "What?" Chyna rolled her eyes and responded, "I've been saying your name for like 5 minutes. I asked you what's up but you didn't answer, are you okay?" I smiled at my concerned bff. "I'm fine, just lost in thought, I guess. She shrugged. "Oh, okay. So Fletcher texted me this morning and asked if I wanted to go to his Christmas party this weekend. Of course I said yes! You know I'm always up for a party! Anyway, he asked if I wanted to bring a friend, so do you wanna go?" _He invited Chyna and not me..._That's depressing. Did he forget?_ Maybe he didn't have time._ He had time to ask Chyna. I was debating against my conscious about Fletcher. Wow. He asked Chyna to a party and not me. Suddenly I was infuriated. I was mad. I was angry. Angry with Fletcher for forgetting about me, his _BEST FRIEND!_ Angry with Chyna for being so perfect and for being invited to the party. But most of all, angry with myself for caring. Why should I care? It's just a stupid party, it's no biggie! I placed a fake smile on my face and said, "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have plans this weekend with family." Chyna frowned. "You can't come? Aw, it'll be no fun without you!" She pouted, expecting me to give in, but I didn't wanna go to a party that would bring me sadness and a constant reminder that _I wasn't_ invited and _Chyna was. _"Sorry Chyna, I-" I was cut off by the sound of brakes. We arrived at Webster High. Chyna and I grabbed our bags and scurried off the bus and into the school, eventually reaching the A.N.T. Farm.

"Hey Chyna, hey Olive!" Fletcher greeted us gleefully. He was probably all happy-go-lucky because Chyna agreed to go to his stupid party that I _so _didn't care about. "Sup Fletch?" Chyna responded. I mumbled an agitated, 'Hello' and walked past him without one glance at his face. I felt like crying, why the heck did I care so much?! I was just jealous. That has to be it. "What's up with her?" Fletcher whispered to Chyna. She shrugged. I rolled my blue eyes at his question. "Fletcher, you suck at whispering and you're only 3 feet away, I can hear you!" I shouted at him. He walked up to me and crossed his arms. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Not that I'm surprised, you seem to do that a lot." He fired at me. Well, that certainly didn't help with me wanting to cry. My lip quivered and I finally met his ocean eyes. "Why are you being so mean to me?"I whispered. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away as soon as I felt it fall. I ran out of the A.N.T. Farm and to the girl's restroom, hiding in the stall farthest from the door. I finally let the tears go. I cried so much I was surprised I didn't flood the bathroom. I am way overreacting about this party-thing-a-ma-bob. I blew my nose and wiped my tears. _You're strong, Doyle! Forget about Quimby, he's not worth it!_ I yelled in my head. I opened the stall. I looked fine when I looked in the mirror, my eyes were just a little red and puffy. I walked out of the bathroom and went to collect my things for first period.

**Fletcher's P.O.V. (14 years old)**

Olive ran off crying. Well, sorta crying. I didn't mean what I said, it just slipped! I could feel Chyna eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I slowly turned around to find her tapping her foot and glaring at me. She just said two simple words. "Fix it." Then she stalked off, probably to get ready for first period. I groaned and dragged my feet along the carpet as I went to find Olive. Why did she seem so mad at me? Did I say something? Did I do something? Those questions floated around in my head, along with possible scenarios that could have triggered Olive's strange behavior.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I grabbed the last of my things and shut my locker. In the process of walking to class I dropped one of my books, which just so happened to be picked up by Fletcher. "Here you go, Livvy." He said awkwardly handing back my book. ...Silence... I decided to speak. I cleared my throat. "You uh...haven't called me that for years." He didn't respond, he just stared at his feet, blushing. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, don't talk. That's cool..." He finally spoke. "Why were you crying? What did I do, Liv?" He looked up shyly and stared into my eyes. That made me blush. STOP IT OLIVE! NO BLUSHING! I silently scolded myself. "No reason. I-I mean it was n-nothing." He raised an eyebrow. "Olive, I've known you for 5 years, I know when you're lying." I finally burst. "THAT'S JUST IT FLETCHER! YOU'VE ME FOR 5 YEARS! WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIEND FOR 5 YEARS! 5 YEARS!" I shoved five fingers in his face for emphasis. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD INVITE CHYNA TO YOUR CHRISTMAS PARTY AND NOT ME! WHY _HER_?! WHY DO YOU LIKE LIKE _HER_?! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE LIKE _ME_?!" I yelled. Then I realized what I said and placed my free hand over my mouth. DANG IT!

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped at what Olive just said. "What?" was all I could manage. Olive lowered her hand from her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I have to get to class." She choked out. Then she ran away. And I let her. Man I'm an idiot. I stopped at my locker and gathered my things for class then walked to my class, too. Olive's words kept playing over and over in my head, '"WHY DO YOU LIKE LIKE _HER_?! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE LIKE _ME_?!"' What did that mean? Did Olive...No, she couldn't! Or could she?

**Hope you liked it! Please review! It would mean a lot! Sorry if you didn't like it, remember this is my first folive fanfiction. Tootles! xoxo 3**


	2. Egg Salad, gross!

**Hi guys! A lot of people viewed my story! Yay! Sorry I'm posting this chapter late, it's July 4th so I'm spending some time with family and all...Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter two! Hey, that rhymed! :)**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I couldn't pay attention all science class. All I could think of was Olive and what she said. To tell you the truth, I think I'm over my crush (obsession) on Chyna. Don't get me wrong, she's great and all but...I don't really know how to explain it, I just don't like her anymore. I invited her to my party as a friend, nothing more. When I texted invitations to everyone I _knew _there was someone I was forgetting. That someone happened to be my best friend. My best friend who is probably never talking to me again after our _chat _in the hallway. "Quimby!" Someone shouted. It was Mr. Marceau, our science teacher. **(A/N: I found that out from SciANTs Fair if you're wondering) **"Huh?" I asked him. I heard laughs from the rest of the class. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I asked you to describe, from what we've just learned, the **Mohorovičić discontinuity.**" I panicked. Why would anyone know this?! No one pays attention in class! I suddenly jumped when I felt a small tap on my back. I turned around to find Chyna had a note in her hand. She passed it to me when the teacher bent down to tie his shoe. The note read all this crap I didn't care about, but I read it anyway. I looked up to see a very surprised Mr. Marceau. "Well done, Quimby." he said, though I saw him mumble something else when he probably thought I couldn't see. I scribbled a, 'Thank you! :) You rock!' on the back of the note and passed it back to Chyna. Eventually science ended and as I gathered my things to leave, I overheard the teacher talking to Chyna. The conversation went a little like this,

M: "Miss Parks, passing notes is unacceptable!"

C: "I'm sorry Mr. Marceau! But Fletcher needed my help and I couldn't stand hearing all the kids laugh at him!"

M: "I asked Fletcher to answer the question, Chyna, not you."

C: "I know but-"

M: "Detention! No _if_'s, _an'_s, or _but_'s! See you then."

I heard Chyna sigh then walk out of the classroom. I tried to catch up with her but Mr. Marceau called me and gave an _entirely_ too long speech about not cheating and whatnot. Bottom line I got detention too. I raced to catch up with Chyna but I couldn't find her. Dang it! I went to my locker, grabbed my lunch, put my first period things away, and ran to the A.N.T. farm."Chyna?" I called once I saw her. She was sitting at a small table with her chin resting on her hand. I saw Olive next to her, consoling her. I walked up to them and set my lunch down. "Hey guys." I sat down. "What's up?" Olive rolled her eyes at me. "You're an idiot that's what's up!" If looks could kill, i'd be dead. I sighed, knowing she was right. I walked away to find a paper and pen. Once I found them I wrote: _We need to talk. -Fletcher. _I walked back over to them and slipped Olive the note under the table, then silently ate my lunch.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Fletcher just handed me a note. I instantly knew what it was about. I unfolded it and read _We need to talk. -Fletcher._ I sighed and received a confused look from Chyna. "What's wrong?" She asked. Then as I tried to hide the note she noticed it and ripped it out of my hands. Her eyes scanned it and then lit up. "AW! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU GONNA ASK OLIVE OUT, FLETCHER?!" Chyna squealed. As soon as he heard those words his egg salad sandwich came flying out of his mouth and landed on my sweater. "FLETCHER!" I screamed. His eyes widened and he reached for a napkin, apologizing in the process. "I-I'm so sorry! L-Let me help you!" He stuttered. I scowled and snatched the napkin from his hands. "DON'T BOTHER! YOU'LL JUST MESS IT UP, LIKE ALWAYS!" As soon as the words escaped my mouth, I regretted them. You would've too if you'd been the one who said them and then you saw Fletcher's face. I had never seen such hurt in his eyes. _Dang it, Olive! You're _such _an idiot! Apologize, dummy! _ I screamed in my head. "F-Fletcher, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't-" Fletcher cut me off. "It's okay. I know I'm just a big screw up, you don't have to say it...I'm sorry, Livvy." My voice cracked as I tried to say sorry. "Fletcher, I-" He cut me off with a hand, then he walked away. When he was out of the A.N.T farm Chyna crossed her arms and glared at me. "Olive, I'm going to say exactly what I said to Fletcher earlier, fix it." I sighed knowing I should. I wiped off the remaining egg salad and ran out of the A.N.T. farm to find Fletcher. I looked around the halls for a few minutes, then sighed. Then an idea formed in my head. "Marco!" I shouted. "Polo!" A voice said, Fletcher's voice. "Dang it!" I heard him yell. I laughed and rushed towards the source of his voice. I found him leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom. I sat down next to him. ...Silence...Then he spoke, "Livvy?" He asked. "Yeah, Fletchy?" I responded immediately. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile at the sound of his old nickname. "About what I said earlier, and the party, and..." I cut him off. "I forgive you." He turned his head and looked me straight in the eyes. "Livvy, do you have a crush on me?"

**(Insert evil laugh here) Mwuhahaha! Cliffy! Please review, it'd mean a lot! Did that sound desperate? Yeah, probably...Anyway, hope you liked it! xoxo 3**


	3. Okay, I admit it!

**I'm so happy! You guys are reviewing! Yay! I only have 5 reviews but that's still a lot to me. I'm glad you guys like the story. Here's chapter 3! **

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I panicked. '_Livvy, do you have a crush on me?' _What was I supposed to do? Lie and say, 'Yes, Fletcher, I'm madly in love with you' or lie and say, 'No, Fletcher, I would never like a loser like you'? I started to sweat. "Um...W-What would make you think that?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well, earlier you asked me why I 'like liked' Chyna and didn't 'like like' you. Why would you ask me that?" He responded. I sighed and said, "Fletcher, to be honest, I don't know why I asked you that. I guess I was just jealous that Chyna got invited and not me." _That was a lie. I think I was starting to realize why I asked him that, but I'd never tell him. _He bit his lip. "I'm sorry about that. It was an honest mistake, I swear! I invited everyone and I knew, I just _knew _I had forgotten someone." he told me. I smiled. "You don't have to apologize, Fletcher. It happens to everyone." He gave a halfhearted smile at my response, then said,"If it makes you feel any better, you're invited to my party. But you gotta wear a Christmas themed costume." I laughed. "A costume? What is this, Halloween?!" He laughed with me. Then the bell rang and we stopped. "That was a fulfilling lunch." he joked. I giggled. "Totally!" He laughed again. "Olive, you never exactly answered my question." I gave him a puzzled look. What did he mean? "What question?" I asked him. "Do you have a crush on me?"

**Chyna's P.O.V. (14 years old)**

I heard the bell ring so I finished my sandwich, packed up my lunch, and headed to my locker. I gathered my things for history and headed to class. While I was walking, I happened to see my 2 best friends, Olive and Fletcher, chatting on the floor. I hid behind a row of lockers so they didn't know I was spying. What? Fletcher might ask Olive out and I'm not gonna miss that! Then I heard Fletcher say, "Do you have a crush on me?" I silently squealed and started to grin. But my grin slowly faded as I heard Olive say, "I don't think so Fletcher. I'm sorry." My mouth dropped open and I stopped grinning. I started towards them and pretended I hadn't heard anything. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" I asked. They immediately sprang apart and stood up. That's when I realized how close they were sitting. "Uh, nothing much." Olive said, clearly nervous. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Why so nervous, Olive?" She looked at me, shocked. "W-What? I'm not n-nervous-" I cut her off. "Olive, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and pulled her away from a confused Fletcher. "But class is starting!" Olive yelled. I huffed. "Fine! get your stuff quickly then meet at class, okay?" I said. Olive nodded and ran off. Then I walked to class.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I walked to my locker to get my stuff for class. Olive doesn't like me. That's a self esteem booster! But I felt like my heart just shattered into a million pieces. Why? ...Oh crap... Do I like Olive? _Yes!_ No you don't! _Yes you do, don't deny it! _I can't like Olive, she's my best friend! And she just said she didn't like me! _Oh, good point. But you still like her! _No! _Yes! _No! _No! _Yes!_ Ha!_ Aw, man! "Stop it!"I yelled at myself, grabbing the attention of many passersby. "Ha ha...hey..." I said to them before running to class. Awkward...

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I quickly got my things and ran to class. "Miss Doyle! You're late!" The teacher screeched. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. McMillan. **(A/N I got that name from The ReplacemANT) **I-" He cuts me off. "Just have a seat." I quickly sit down next to Chyna. Blah, blah, blah! Civil war, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, who cares?! We learn this every year! And I have to learn it all over again for no reason! I mean, come on! I have an eidetic memory, I'll know this crap forever! I was lost in my thoughts all class and it eventually ended, thank god! I couldn't concentrate on anything! Except for Fletcher...I felt bad for lying to him. I mean, what? I-I didn't lie to him! I don't like Fletcher at all! That's...that's crazy talk! I rushed out of the classroom before Chyna or Fletcher could talk to me. I didn't feel like talking right now...

**4 hours later...**

I packed up the rest of my homework and shut my locker. I dragged my feet to the bus and sat down in the back seat. I still wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so I was hoping no one would notice me. Unfortunately, someone did. I glanced at them quickly. DANG IT! IT'S FLETCHER! "Hey." He said. "Hi..." I mumbled. He tilted his head at me. "What's wrong, Livvy?" I sighed and said, "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow."I know when you're lying, Olive, now what's up?" He asked. "If I tell you will you shut the heck up?" I growled. "Yes." He said as he smiled. God, that beautiful smile...his pearly white teeth, that little gap in between his front 2...Oh, and don't even get me started on his gorgeous eyes! They resemble the ocean so much, if I stare at them too long, I feel like I'm at the beach! His laugh, his hair, his smile, his eyes, everything was so perfect! I could stare at him all- "OLIVE!" Fletcher yelled. "What are you doing?!" He asked, looking horrified. I blushed, a lot! "N-Nothing! Anyway, I'm just worrying about that trig test..." I said. Fletcher rolled his eyes. "You know everything, Olive! Why are you so worried?!" He wondered. "You're right, Fletchy! Thanks!" I said putting on a fake smile and giving him a hug.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

She hugged me so I hugged back. I felt butterflies, I was blushing. All the signs of a crush. Dang it! Okay, I admit it! I like Olive! I have a crush on Olive Daphne Doyle! She's just so sweet and beautiful, smart and sassy, honest and- "Uh, F-Fletcher...Can't, b-breathe...Please...let, g-go..." Olive choked out. I blushed even more and let go of her. She took a big breath and then looked at my red face. "Ha ha ha! You're face looks like a tomato! Ha ha!" Olive laughed. I blushed even more if that's possible and that just made her laugh more. Eventually I stopped blushing and playfully punched her arm. "Stop laughing, you jerk!" I laughed too. Her laughs died down to giggles, then to nothing. "I'm sorry, but that was the funniest face _ever!_" She said. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever!" The bus rolled to Olive, Chyna, and I's stop. We all live a few houses away from each other. We all exited the bus. "Hey Olive, why didn't you sit with me?" Chyna asked Olive, with a suspicious look. "I was just tired, I think." Olive responded. Chyna looks at me with the same look as she did Olive. "Oh...right." She grins at us and Olive and I look at each other confusedly, then shrug and continue home. "Hey guys, do you wanna come over and do our homework?" I ask. Chyna fake gasps and says, "Fletcher? You care about homework?!" We all laugh. "I'll come over." Olive says. I instantly grow happy. Yes! Olive's coming over! "Chyna, what are you plotting?" I ask her because she's wearing her 'i'm plotting something' face. "Oh, nothing...But I can't come over, my mom texted me earlier and she needs help with a party." She responds. I suddenly feel something vibrating. It's my phone and it's a text from Chyna. I look at her quizzically. She puts a finger to her lip then points to Olive, who is completely oblivious. I then check the text, it read: _u like Olive, dnt u? Chy-Chy. _I must have looked panicked because Chyna giggled a little. I looked at her with a _'What?!' _face, then text back, _thts crzy! Fletch. _Basically our conversation went like this.

_u lit up like a X-mas tree whn she sed yes! ~Chy-Chy_

_psh! not uh! ~Fletch_

_o rly? how wud u no? u cnt c yur face w/o a mirror! ~Chy-Chy_

_i dnt like liv! ~Fletch_

_liv? wen did u cme up wit dat name? ;) Chy-Chy_

_nvm...anyway, i dnt like olive. ~FLetch_

_yea u do! jst admit it! ~Chy-Chy_

_ugh! fine! i do! hpy? ~Fletch_

_ha! vry ~Chy-Chy_

Oh, no...What have I gotten myself into?!

**Yay! Finished with chapter 3! Review, it'd mean a lot! And thanks to everyone for reading my story! I appreciate it! Hope you liked it! Tootles! xoxo 3**


	4. A Little Too Long To Realize

**Woo hoo! 11 reviews! I'm so glad you guys like the story! I've had a lot of fun making it! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo chapter 4 is awaiting your eyes, it may even in involve a special surprise! (I meant for that to rhyme :D)**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

We said our goodbyes to Chyna and she entered her home. Fletcher and I kept walking and arrived at his house in a matter of seconds. I called my mom to let her know I was here. "She's okay with it." I told Fletcher and his mother when I hung up. "Great!" Fletcher said a little too excitedly. I raised a suspicious eyebrow, but let it go. We (Fletcher and I, not his mom. That'd just be weird!) walked up the stairs and into Fletcher's room, dropping our bags on his floor. "So, what do you wanna start with?" I asked, sitting down on his bed. He shrugged. "How about science? Mr. Marceau gave me and Chyna Saturday detention because she told me the answer to _one_ little question!" He whines. I laugh. Then, "Wait, isn't your party this weekend? How are you going to make it if you have detention?!" I panicked. "Oh no! Because _Saturday_ detention is going to affect my party on _Sunday_!" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes playfully and punch his arm. "Shut up! _I_ was just trying to be a concerned friend!" I retort. "Right, that's it..." He says, clearly not convinced.

**2 Hours Later...**

We finished our homework and ended up just watching iCarly. **(A/N I do not own iCarly)** And it just so happened to be the episode iLost My Mind. And it just so happened to be the part where Freddie and Sam kiss._ Fletcher and I are just like them..._ No we're not!_ Yes we are! Blonde and brunette. We fight all the time. I make fun of his crush on Chyna like Sam makes fun of Freddie's crush on Carly._ The only difference is that you've never kissed. And you never will. _Don't say that! It could happen!_ Why do you even care? Do you like Fletcher? Hmm? _Yes._ Really? _I mean no! I mean-_ Dude, it's too late, you already said yes. "Quiet!" I shout at the voices in my head. "Jeez, sorry! I'll turn it down." Fletcher said. "Oh, no, the volumes fine...I just...I meant the neighbors. They are so loud!" I quickly say in hopes he doesn't know I'm lying. I don't even think Fletcher's neighbors are here! "My neighbors aren't home..." Fletcher tells me. ...That's a coincidence... "Psh, right! I totally knew that!" I exclaim. "You totally didn't know that." He says and shakes his head. Silence fills the room until the episode is over. "That was funny." I say, trying to sound enthusiastic. That was a epic fail. ...Silence...More silence...Even more silence... "Wanna go to the park?" Fletcher asks me. "I get off of his bed and stretch. "Why not?" We both walk downstairs and fill in Fletcher's parents on where we're going, then we head towards the park.

When we finally get there Fletcher says, "Race you to the swings!" We started running as soon as he finished that sentence. "Ha ha! I win! You lose! Now you gotta big bruise!" I chant like a little kid. Fletcher rolls his eyes and smiles. "Now, as the winner, I decree that the loser has to push me!" I demand. "That's not fair!" He whines. "Hey, I'm not the one who challenged his super-fast-best-friend to a race, you are! So push me, you whiner!" I say as I plop down on the swing. 2 quiet minutes later, I was flying. "O-Okay, you can stop now!" I shout. "I thought you said I have to push you!" Fletcher says as he pushes harder. "Fletcher, I'm serious please stop the swing." He pushes harder. My hands slip off the chains and I fall. "OLIVE!" Fletcher screams as he rushes over to me. I'm lying in the grass, crying my eyes out when a strong pair of arms wrap around my shaking body. "I'm so sorry, Livvy. I didn't mean to, I was just joking around." He whispers in my ear, as he strokes my golden locks. I nuzzle my face into his neck wind my arms around him, too. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" He asks gently. I lift my right elbow, the one I fell on. I had a big bruise and a few scrapes. He gasps. "I am so sorry! I swear, I did not mean for this to happen." A few moments of silence pass by. Then Fletcher asks, "You know what used to always makes me feel better?" I sniffle and say, "What?" In between my tears. "When my mom would give me kisses." He explains, causing me to let out a small giggle. "But, since your mom's not here, I think I'll do the honors." I looked up at him, about to ask him what he meant when I felt a pair of soft, velvety lips crash on mine. It took me a moment to register what was happening, but I kissed back. I wanted this. I wanted his kisses. I wanted his love. I wanted him. After a few seconds, we both pulled away for air. And I couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at my lips. I couldn't help it. I let more t ears fall. But this time they were tears of pure happiness, pure joy! Fletcher was blushing nonstop. I laughed. "You were right, that did make me feel better." I said as I smiled at him. He wiped away the rest of my tears then pulled me to my feet. "What does this make us?" I ask. "Oh, just friends. I only kissed you to make you feel better." He explains. "Say what now?" I ask as I put my hand on my hip. He laughs and says. "I'm kidding. Olive, will you be my girl-" I cut him off with a hug and a "YES YES YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Then I pull away, blushing, and say, "I mean, psh, sure. Whatevs!" He grasps my hand and we start towards his house. Our hands fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

When we entered Fletcher's house, his mom saw us holding hands immediately and screamed happily. "HONEY! HONEY, GET THE CAMERA! FLETCHER IS HOLDING HANDS WITH A GIRL!" She screamed. Fletcher and I looked at each other and blushed. "WHAT?! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" His father shouted, running down the stairs with a camera. It was like paparazzi. He took pictures at every possible angle. "Okay, you two. How about a smooch?" His mother asked. I started blushing like crazy. "Mom, you're embarrassing me." Fletcher said through gritted teeth. _Eh, why not join in on the fun?_ I wondered. I stood on my tiptoes and pecked Fletcher on the cheek. That surely set his blush-o-meter off! "Aw!" Fletcher's mom said. "They grow up so fast!" She rushed towards us and scooped us up in her arms. "I'll start planning the wedding. And Olive, you and I can start looking at some wedding dresses next weekend, okay? Good!" She ran off squealing and didn't give me a chance to respond. Once she was out of earshot Fletcher's dad said, "How about a kiss? Your mom's not here so there'll be a _lot _less noise." Fletcher groaned. "Dad, stop!" I laughed, then whispered in Fletcher's ear, "For me?" He looked at me with an I'm-so-getting-you-back-for-this face, but planted a small kiss on my lips anyway. "There we go, that's the sugar!" His dad exclaimed as his camera went off. "Okie dokie, kiddos! We're all done here!" He walked off, whistling some catchy tune. I wrapped my arms around Fletcher's neck and his went around my waist. Then I pulled away and reached for my phone to send someone a text. Fletcher saw. "Who you texting, beautiful?" He asked, trying to get a peek at my screen. "1. Chyna 2. You think I'm beautiful?" I asked. "Yes, yes I do. What are you texting her about?" He wondered. "Us." I said simply. "No, no, no! Let's keep it a secret until my party! I wanna tell her in person." He stated. I smiled and lied my head on his shoulder. "So, when you see a sad person on the street, do you just tell them that story about your mom and then kiss them? Or am I the only one?" I joked. He laughed and responded, "You're the only one. But I knew you'd be okay with it. I just so happened to know that you liked me." I lifted my head and looked at his smiling face. "And how would you know that?" I asked. "Well, from the party invitation freak out, to you asking why I liked Chyna and not you, to actually apologizing for insulting me, I took a wild guess. And it totally payed off." He said. "I threw my head back and laughed at that third reason. Then I heard the click of another camera. I turned my head and saw Fletcher's parents watching us from behind a wall and taking a few more pictures. We sprang apart. "Mom, dad, you have enough pictures!" He said, embarrassed. "Just a few more?" His mom begged. "No." Fletcher said while shaking his head. "But-" Fletcher cut his dad off. "Out." He said. "But, Fletchy-poo-" his mom tried one more time. I burst out laughing. Fletcher turns around, grabs my arm, and drags me out of his house.

"Stop laughing!" He whined. I stuck my tongue out at him, but stopped. "So it was all that party stuff that made you think I liked you?" I asked. "Yeah." He responds, draping an arm across my shoulders. "It's funny how you realized before I did...But I'm glad you did." I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Me too." He whispers, Kissing my fore head gently. Then he said probably the sweetest thing he's _ever _said to me, "But I wish I would've found out about it sooner. I just took a little too long to realize."

**THE END! Did you like it? Oh, I really hope you liked it! Please review! There will be an epilogue! Thanks to everyone who read my story and liked it. I hope to write more some time! Tootles! xoxo 3**


	5. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I will not be making an epilogue! :( I'm sorry but, I'm on a Reading Olympics team at my school and I just got a bunch of new books from the library and I really need to start reading. Plus I'm on a field hockey team and I should start practicing...So I'm really sorry that I can't make it. And I didn't make it earlier because my computer battery failed and the time on the computer kept changing. When my time isn't set correctly won't let me upload anything, and to set the time right I need my parents or my brother to type their password and my brother has been over my cousin's house for awhile because my cousin's birthday was a few weeks ago and he wanted my brother to come over as a present. And my parents are always asleep or at work, so...Again, I'm so sorry I can't post it! If I find time to write another fanfiction it'll probably be an auslly one. I hope I do find some time. I hope anyone currently following me and my story continues to follow me and my story. Thank you all for reading my story. I appreciate it and I love you all so so so much! 3 :)**


End file.
